stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ostatnia Godzina/Akt I
|} Akt I - Niespłacone Grzechy Prolog Mówi się, że podczas wojny prawa i zasady nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, jak długo przeżyjesz, i jak długo możesz być użyteczny. Jeśli jesteś bezużyteczny – jesteś martwy. Powiadają, że wojna jest siecią śmierci i nieprawości. Dlaczego więc dalej są toczone? Winni wojny nie są tylko ci, którzy ją wywołali, ale także ci, którzy nie uczynili nic, aby powstrzymać tych pierwszych. 20 marca 2023 roku, gdy spór pomiędzy StickTopią, a StickWrick zaczął się zaostrzać, wróciłem do kraju, po długim oczyszczaniu się w zupełnie odległym miejscu. Oczyszczaniu z grzechów. Spaczony, po ogromnym grzechu, którego popełniłem, postanowiłem odejść, aby pokutować. A gdy wróciłem, wojna już na mnie czekała. 3 dni później, 23 marca, Oneipa, dzielnica Nicksoft, została zaatakowana przez terrorystów. Zginęło wtedy wielu ludzi, i tych dobrych, i tych złych. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Martwy człowiek jest martwy. Czyż nie tak się uważa, gdy ludzie giną masowo? Zapewne tak, my, ludzie, zawsze byliśmy płytkimi istotami. Nic dziwnego, to cechuje nas od wieków. Jednak to nie jest ważne. Później, kilka godzin po tym do eteru doszła informacja, że tak naprawdę byli to Sticktopijscy żołnierze, wysłani przez rząd ich kraju. Słyszałem, że starano się to zataić, ale ktoś postanowił opublikować tę informację w internecie. W sumie dobrze, powinniśmy wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Wiedziałem już, że konflikt jest nieunikniony. Moje obawy potwierdziły się, gdy kilka dni potem, a dokładnie 2 kwietnia, kolejny atak Sticktopijczyków przyniósł kolejne ofiary. Wtedy już stało się jasne, że nadchodzi wojna. Jak się okazało, StickTopia nie działała sama – wspomagał ją StickTown, i razem zbombardowali tereny StickWrick i Nicksoft. Zniszczenia były ogromne, temu nie da się zaprzeczyć. Jak dobrze, że straty w ludziach nie były tak ogromne, choć i tak wielu umarło podczas tego aktu przemocy. Mi udało się przeżyć, kryjąc się w piwnicy mojego domu. Kiedy już wygrzebałem się z podziemi, zaatakowane kraje rozpoczęły odwet, bombardując miasta agresorów. I tak właśnie, gdy płomień gniewu zapłonął wysoko, oświetlając niebo, tego dnia, 3 kwietnia, zaczęła się Pierwsza Wojna Nuklearna, a ja, jako jeden z ocalałych, nie tak zwykły Nicksoftiańczyk, stałem się mimowolnym żołnierzem w zjednoczonej armii StickWrick i Nicksoft. Nie podobało mi się to, nie chciałem znowu przelewać krwi. Ale może… … odpłacę tym swoje grzechy. ---- Przejechał palcami po podłożu, a z koniuszków palców płynęła krew. Powieki już prawie opadły na oczy, a on czuł się śpiący. Nie, nie mógł teraz zasnąć. Gruz boleśnie miażdżył jego plecy, co chwila słyszał, jak strzelał mu kręgosłup. SYSTEMU Głos systemu odbijał się echem w jego głowie. Próbował wyczołgać się spod tej marmurowej pułapki. Niestety, bezskutecznie. SYSTEMU. BŁĄD SYSTEMU Głos nie przestawał nadawać komunikatu. "Zamknij się, wiem", powiedział w głowie. Nie miał już sił, nie mógł już walczyć. Ręce przestały walczyć, opadły na ziemię. Powieki przysłoniły oczy. Stracił przytomność. Rozdział 1: Pokuta 2 godziny wcześniej... 6.23, ulica Stick Street, Stickos, StickWrick 17 kwietnia, 2023 rok Trwającą już od pewnego czasu ciszę zagłuszył dźwięk terkotu silnika i kół, gdy czołgi przejeżdżały przez wyniszczoną drogę. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć w oddali wybuch, to co jakiś czas gruz uderzał o ziemię, a nawet i o wojenne pojazdy. Tych w środków jednak to zupełnie nie ruszało. Pancerny kadłub czołgów chronił ich przed wstrząsami. Niewzruszeni niczym, żołnierze rozmawiali ze sobą jakby nigdy nic. Jakby w ogóle nie wyruszali na wojnę. Jednakże, w jednym czołgu, znajdował się mężczyzna, któremu wcale nie było do śmiechu. Młody stickman o ciemnoczerwonych oczach siedział skulony, spoglądając w podłoże. Jego towarzysze rozmawiali ze sobą na różne tematy. Czy to o pogodzie, czy to o swoich rodzinach. Mimo to, były rozmowy, które rzeczywiście nie były już takie spontaniczne. -Hej, zastanawialiście się, jak to będzie wyglądało po tej całej cholernej wojnie? W sensie, co będzie z nami i innymi, i w ogóle. -Stary… teraz, to ty się martw, aby to przeżyć. Według naszego źródła, to będzie sieczka, i to ostra. Potem możemy się przejmować. -Ta, ale wiesz, Luck, wolę jednak wiedzieć o co walczę. W tym momencie nazwany mężczyzna poklepał swojego towarzysza i powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy: -Walczysz o wolność, Nolan. Walczysz o wolność. Po chwili we wnętrzu rozbrzmiał śmiechy żołnierzy. Nolan również prychnął, rozbawiony. -Ej, Prorok. Coś milczysz przez całą drogę. Gdy Luck ledwo wypowiedział pseudonim jednego z żołnierzy, w czołgu zapanowała cisza i napięta atmosfera, a wszystkie oczy skierowały się na jednego mężczyznę. left|320px Joseph Prophet, pseudonim Prorok. Mało kto miał pojęcie, ale był Nicksoftiańczykiem UofSańskiego pochodzenia. Mało kto o nim coś wiedział, ale przed tym, gdy zabierano ich do wojska, udało mu się ocalić kilku z obecnych tu żołnierzy. Mimo to dalej pozostawał oschły. Stickman podniósł wzrok i skierował swoje krwistoczerwone ślepia na Lucka. Gdyby tylko wzrok mógł zabijać, mężczyzna padłby trupem. -Nie muszę się odzywać, to się nie odzywam. – odparł obojętnie. Po jego odpowiedzi, inni wrócili do rozmów. Joseph przeleciał wzrokiem po całej kabinie, przyglądając się swoim towarzyszom. Nolan. StickWrickańczyk, a dokładniej Teriandczyk. Samozwańczy realista, patriota i dobry żołnierz. Służący w NAS-ie od ponad 4 lat. Medyk, a także radiooperator. Szaro-skóry mężczyzna o granatowych oczach, ściskał w dłoniach porządny karabin AK-47, lekko masując ręką jego grzbiet. Kryptonim – Żniwiarz 3. Marcus. Nicksoftiańczyk pochodzący z niewielkiego miasta w Oneipie. Saper, specjalista od ciętych ripost i docinek. Zawsze zadowolony, uśmiech nigdy nie schodzi mu z gęby. Można by wręcz zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że walka sprawia mu niemałą radość. Pomiędzy nogami ściskał ogromną skrzynkę nafaszerowaną ładunkami C4. Często żartowano, że to cholerstwo wybuchnie, jeszcze zanim dotrą na pole walki. Żniwiarz 5. Luck, pochodzący ze StickAngeles, specjalista od broni ciężkiej. Często nazywa się go Farciarzem, nie tylko ze względu imienia, ale także dlatego, że potrafi przeżyć prawdziwe piekło. Nie raz kończył w jakieś eksplozji, a i tak wychodził cało. Żniwiarz 4. Laurence, lider Żniwiarzy. Pochodzący z południ Nicksoft. Typowy przykład klasycznego przywódcy oddziału. Zawsze lojalny, walczący z przekonaniem, że to co robi jest słuszne, dbający o swoich towarzyszy. Laurence walczył w Wojnie Rdzeni, która miała miejsce z 15 lat temu. Ponoć jako jedyny przeżył zasadzkę, którą przygotowano na jego oddział. Był wtedy jeszcze młodym, lecz zarazem i obiecującym żołnierzem. Od tamtego czasu zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach kariery wojskowej, ale gdy ktoś proponował mu przejęcie władzy nad oddziałem – najczęściej odmawiał. Ostatecznie zgodził się zostać przywódcą oddziału specjalnego Żniwiarzy, lecz stara się być czujny 24 godziny na dobę. Zawsze wyglądał jakby podejrzewał wszystko co się rusza. No i pozostał Joseph. Żniwiarz 2. Prophet nie chciał walczyć. Nikt nigdy nie pytał i nikt o tym nie wie, ale Joseph przeżył jakąś ogromną traumę w przeszłości i od tamtej pory starał się stronić od przemocy oraz przelewu krwi. Ostatecznie jednak skończył w wojsku, jako pieprzony żołnierz. Na początku był wściekły, rzucał się, odmawiał, lecz wreszcie przyjął to do wiadomości i został przydzielony do ekipy Żniwiarzy, jako specjalista od kamuflażu i infiltracji. Przy sobie miał walizkę, w której trzymał snajperkę i gnata, oraz kilka tam dodatkowych gadżetów, jak granaty, noże i inne. Całą tę sielankę przerwało wtargnięcie kapitana do kabiny. Laurence zaledwie stanął w progu, a wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, i każda para oczu skierowała swój wzrok w jego stronę. -Dobra, panowie. Koniec imprezy. Za 20 minut dotrzemy do miejsca wysiadki. Jakąś godzinę zajmie nam dojście do punktu docelowego. Plan jest taki – przejmujemy najbliższy nam budynek. Będzie on nam służył jako bazę i ostatnią linię obrony w momencie, gdy rozpęta się piekło. Następne wytyczne dostaniecie na miejscu. Powiem wam tyle, że naszym zadaniem jest zniszczenie domniemanej artylerii wroga. Od tego mamy sprzęt Marcusa, co nie? -Tak jest. Cała ta skrzynka wystarczy, aby posłać ich do diabła. Widowiskowe fajerwerki na 100 procent. – odparł rozbawionym głosem Marcus. -Świetnie. Macie 15 minut, aby zebrać całe wyposażenie. Gdy wrócę, macie być gotowi do wyjścia. Zrozumiano? Na pytanie odpowiedział mu chór żołnierzy, krzyczących „Tak jest!”. -No i cacy. – stwierdził Laurence, po czym wrócił do kabiny kierowcy. Żniwiarze zaczęli się zbierać. To chwytali broń, to brali magazynki z amunicją, to jeszcze inni ostrzyli noża, gotowi by rzucić się w wir walki. -Ej, Joseph. Pomóż mi z tym cholerstwem. Prophet kiwnął głową na prośbę Marcusa i uniósł skrzynię z drugiej strony. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, była ciężka. Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł tego podnieść sam. Współpracując, udało im się podnieść skrzynkę i położyć na metalowej „desce”, która miała im służyć jako siedzenia. Po położeniu, Marcus zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. -Zobaczmy… w cholerę dużo C4, trochę pentrinitu, kilka Semtexów. Oh, stary, mam tu całe, pieprzone zaopatrzenie, zupełnie jak prosto z magazynu. Dużo frajdy, duuużo wybuchów. -Zadbaj o to, aby nie wybuchło ci w twarz. – rzekł ponuro Joseph. -Spoko, spoko, nie takie rzeczy się wysadzało. -Domyślam się… -Łapaj, to dla ciebie. Mówiąc to, Marcus rzucił Josephowi jakiś obiekt zapakowany w plastikowe opakowanie. Ten ledwo to złapał. -Człowieku, gdybyś to puścił, mielibyśmy przejebane. -Co to jest? -Mój skarb. Nazywam ją Słodką Zemstą. -Noo… dalej. -Mieszanina heksylu, trotylu i innych wybuchowych zabaweczek. -Na cholerę mi to?! – zapytał Joseph, zdenerwowany. W końcu mógł wysadzić pojazd w powietrze. -Duży Szef kazał ci to dać. Nie wiem po co, ale chyba planuje ostre BUM! Hahah… Prophet zmrużył oczy i westchnął. Postanowił zignorować psychozę swojego towarzysza i zaczął wyciągać swoją broń. Wtem pojazd zatrzymał się, powodując, że zarówno Joseph, jak i Marcus, prawie spadli. A wraz z tym pierwszym ładunek wybuchowy, który w sekundę mógłby rozwalić tą blachę od środka. Prorokowi udało się jednak utrzymać go w ręku. Do kabiny raz jeszcze wszedł Laurence, tym razem już z całym sprzętem. -No dobra Żniwiarze, zbieramy się! Czas zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza! Jak na znak wszyscy stanęli przy wyjściu, a gdy klapa trzymająca ich wewnątrz blaszanego potwora opadła, wybiegli na zewnątrz. Gdy byli na zewnątrz, w ich uszach rozbrzmiał głos ich kierowcy, Knura 2. -Od tej pory radzicie sobie na piechotę. Ja i Knur 4 mamy stanowić wsparcie na 23-ciej, także od teraz możecie polegać tylko na sobie. Powodzenia. Udanych żniw. -Przyjąłem. Ruszamy się. Punkt docelowy znajduje się na północ od tej pozycji. Ruszajmy. Obserwować okna i uliczki. Bądźcie czujni, Żniwiarze, czas na polowanie. Wraz z zakończeniem przemowy, Laurence zaczął biec naprzód. To samo uczyniła reszta zespołu. ---- 7.15, ulica Słoneczna, Stickos, StickWrick Laurence zatrzymał się i dał ręką znać, by uczyniła to też reszta oddziału. Wszyscy natychmiastowo się zatrzymali. -Co, do cholery? Szef oddziału spojrzał w górę, zdziwiony. Wszyscy zresztą byli zaskoczeni, bowiem przed nimi znajdowała się ogromna barykada, stworzona z samochodów. Laurence włączył swój terminal, po czym zaczął mówić do głośnika. -Sokole Oko, tu Żniwiarz 1. Czy mnie słyszycie? -''Potwierdzam, Żniwiarz 1. Tu Sokole Oko. W czym mogę pomóc?'' -Przed nami znajduje się ogromna barykada samochodów. Nie zostaliśmy o tym poinformowani. -''Chwila, Żniwiarz 1. Sprawdzamy sytuację.'' Oddział czekał w spokoju na kontynuację rozmowy. -''Żniwiarz 1, Dowództwo nie miało pojęcia o barykadzie aż do teraz. Coś zakłócało przekaz obrazu z satelit. Musicie się tego pozbyć, inaczej nasi chłopacy z pancernych będą mieli problem. Sokole Oko, bez odbioru.'' -Zrozumiałem. Żniwiarz 1, bez odbioru. - odpowiedział Laurence, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swoich towarzyszy. - Jak słyszeliście, musimy się pozbyć tego cholerstwa. Barykada ma zniknąć w przeciagu kwadransu. Tu się rozdzielimy. Marcus, podłóż ładunki pod barykadę. Ustaw stoper na 15 minut. Luck, będziesz go osłaniał. Brońcie ładunków przez 10 minut, potem spieprzajcie przez budynki. Nolan, ty i ja przejdziemy na drugą stronę przez budynek po prawej. To siedziba jakiejś korporacji, powinni mieć tam radio. Połączymy się z innymi oddziałami. Joseph, ty rusz przez budynek po lewej i sprawdź teren w odległości 100 metrów od barykady. Uważajcie na siebie i powodzenia. Ruszać się! Żniwiarze długo nie myśleli nad rozkazem, Marcus już po chwili majstrował przy barykadzie, Luck natomiast przysiadł na przewalonym śmietniku i wyciągnął ze swojej wielkiej, czarnej walizki ciężki karabin maszynowy Panzerhass. Laurence i Nolan szybko wbiegli do biurowca, znajdującego się po prawej, Joseph zaś, w podobnej prędkości, dostał się do środka budynku po lewej. Nie tracąc czasu, obrał drogę przez schody. Po drodze napotykał sterty śmieci, porozrzucane meble, ogółem bałagan. Ludziom śpieszyło się do opuszczenia tego miejsca. Joseph przechodził przez opustoszały korytarz, omijając to przewalone szafy, czy inne meble. Cisza była przytłaczająca, czuł się, jakby był na cmentarzu. Już niedługo to miejsce miałoby zostać zniszczone przez decydujące starcie w tej wojnie. Prophet smutnym wzrokiem przelatywał przez różne zdjęcia rodzin niegdyś tu mieszkających. Nagle coś zaskrzypiało. Prorok odruchowo odwrócił się, z wykierowaną lufą broni przed siebie. Wtem usłyszał jakby wdech. Ktokolwiek to był, musiał już zauważyć, że Joseph zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Żniwiarz skupił się. Dźwięk był cichy, ale mógł go usłyszeć. Dobiegał on z leżącej koło niego szafy. Joseph delikatnym krokiem zbliżył się do meblu i otworzył szafę, celując w jej wnętrze. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył w środku małe dziecko. Była to dziewczynka z blond włosami. Jej niegdyś niebieskie ubranie było teraz całe podarte i pobrudzone, zupełnie jak ona. Szlochając cichutko, tuliła się do misia, który również nie był w dobrym stanie. Nie miał jednej łapki, a z dziury wystawał puch. Widząc, że mała boi się broni, odłożył ją i przykucnął, tak, aby jego oczy były na tej samej wysokości co jej. -Co tu robisz, mała? Gdzie są twoi rodzice? Gdy Joseph wyprowadził ku niej dłoń, ta odsunęła się, a widząc, że nie ma jak uciec w tył, zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej. Bała się. I to bardzo. -Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Jestem Joseph, a ty? -M-m-maria. Ja... chcę do mamy. Dziewczynka o imieniu Maria zaczęła szlochać jeszcze bardziej. Prorok zmrużył oczy. Może rodzice tak się śpieszyli z ucieczką z tego miejsca, że zapomnieli o córce. A może coś się tutaj wydarzyło. Joseph rozejrzał się. Nie zauważył jednakże nic istotnego. Gdy jego wzrok mignął przy drzwiach numer 35, oczy małej zaiskrzyły. Bystry wzrok Propheta dostrzegł to. -To twoje mieszkanie? Mimo zmęczenia od płaczu, Maria przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Joseph, pozostawiając dziecko na korytarzu, wstąpił do środka. Apartament był jednak pusty, pozostały zaledwie pojedyncze meble. "Musieli się śpieszyć", pomyślał. Wtem na niskim stoliku dostrzegł leżące zdjęcie w ramce. Prorok podszedł i podniósł je. Mimo pękniętej szybki ochronnej był w stanie przyjrzeć się całemu zdjęciu. Na nim widniały postacie dziewczynki i dwóch dorosłych. W dziecku rozpoznał Marię, a pozostała dwójka to zapewne jej rodzice. Wyglądali na szczęśliwą rodzinę. Tak czy inaczej, tu ich nie było. Joseph wsadził zdjęcie do kieszeni i opuścił pokój. Mała dalej siedziała przy ścianie. Prorok kucnął przy niej. -Chodź ze mną, dziecko. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Maria popatrzyła się na niego niepewnie. Joseph wystawił do niej dłoń, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Dziewczynka w końcu chwyciła za jego rękę. Prophet podniósł ją i otrzepał z brudu. -Chodźmy. - powiedział, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Wciąż trzymając jego dłoń, Maria pomknęła za nim. ---- 7.58 Joseph spoglądnął przez okno. Ulice były opustoszałe, pozbawione żywej duszy. Widok ten napełnił go melancholią. Uścisk dłoni zakończył jego zadumę. Budząc twarz ze smutku żołnierz spojrzał na dziewczynkę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego wyraz twarzy próbował przekonać ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Maria nie miała wyboru, jak tylko odwzajemnić gest. Jej uśmiech jednak był blady, na wpół martwy. -''Żniwiarz 2, odezwij się. Żniwiarz 2, tu Lider Żniwiarzy. Odezwij się. Powtarzam''- -Tu Żniwiarz 2, wszystko w porządku. Co z resztą? -''Wszystko dobrze. Luck i Marcus już do nas dołączyli. Za jakieś pięć minut będzie duże bum, więc uważaj.'' -Rozumiem. Znalazłem jakąś dziewczynkę. -''Została tu sama? Cholera, co z nią?'' -Wszystko w porządku, jest tylko przestraszona. Nie wiem tylko co z nią zrobić. -''Cholera jasna, to komplikuje sprawę. Daj mi chwilę, Żniwiarz 2.'' Głos w odbiorniku na chwilę zamarł, a Joseph czekał w ciszy na odpowiedź. -''Dobrze, Prorok. Łączę cię z Podniebnym Rekinem. Jest niedaleko.'' -Przyjąłem. Nastał krótki szum w terminale, po chwili jednak ucichł. -''Tu Podniebny Rekin, Żniwiarz 2. Jaki jest problem?'' -Mam cywila ze sobą. Żniwiarz 1 twierdzi, że mógłbyś mi pomóc. -''Jasne, weźmiemy go. Gdzie jesteście?'' -Ulica Słoneczna. Za niedługo będzie miała tu miejsce eksplozja. Wiedz wtedy, że jestem niedaleko. -''To dosyć ciekawe współrzędne. Dobra, lecimy. Tylko tym razem nie wyłączaj swego terminala. Chcę być w kontakcie.'' Joseph rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu. -Wyłączaj? -No, twój terminal był wyłączony i nie można się było z tobą skomunikować. Tak przynajmniej mówił Żniwiarz 1. To ma być cały czas włączone, wiesz?'' -...nie wyłączałem go. -''Co mówisz?'' -Nie wyłączałem go. Coś mi tu nie gra. Uważaj tam na górze. -''...przyjąłem.'' Charakterystyczny dźwięk zakończył rozmowę. Joseph szybko połączył się z powrotem z liderem swojego oddziału. -''Żniwiarz 2, co jest?'' -Proszę uważać. Coś zakłóciło na moment mój system terminala. To dlatego nie mogliście się ze mną połączyć. -''Przyjąłem, Żniwiarz 2. Będziemy czujni. Bez odbioru.'' Prorok zerwał połączenie. Spojrzał na Marię. Była zdezorientowana, rozglądała się na prawo i lewo. Joseph pogłaskał ją po głowie. -Chodź. Musimy iść. Dwójka ruszyła pędem dalekim korytarzem. Widząc, że dziewczynka nie jest w stanie za nim nadążyć, pochwycił ją w ręce i zaczął nieść. Nie zwolnił jednak biegu. Rozwidlenie dróg. Skręt w prawo. Kolejne. Skręt w lewo. Joseph dyszał ze zmęczenia i stresu. Wizjer cyfrowy wykazał ciśnienie krwi o wartości 140/94. Widząc to, postanowił stanąć w miejscu. Łapczywie chwytając powietrze w płuca, spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Ta zdezorientowana patrzyła się na niego. Joseph mógł jedynie posilić się na delikatny uśmiech. Wtem potężny huk dotarł do jego uszu. Odwracając się, dostrzegł zza okna kłęby dymu i ognia, unoszące się szybko ku niebu. Widząc to, odłożył Marię i zaczął majstrować przy terminale. -Rekin, jesteście tam? Barykada wybuchła. Zostało nam niewiele czasu do nadejścia fali uderzeniowej. Musisz nas stąd zabrać, natychmiast! Ku przerażeniu Marii, Joseph nie spotkał się z odpowiedzią. Żołnierz rzucił pod nosem wianek przekleństw, po czym spróbował jeszcze raz. Nadal nic. Jeszcze raz. Żadnej różnicy. Płacz dziewczynki przykuł jego uwagę. Gdy na nią spoglądnął, wskazywała palcem na coś za nim. Odwracając się, dostrzegł falę uderzeniową niszczącą budynki na swojej drodze. -Cholera jasna! Nie marnując czasu, pochwycił Marię i ruszył przed siebie. Fala zaczęła niszczyć budynek, w którym się znajdowali. Odgłos tłuczonego szkła i kruszonego betonu tworzył przerażającą symfonię w uszach uciekających. Widząc, jak Maria rozszerza oczy w przerażeniu na widok czegoś za jego plecami, Joseph przyspieszył kroku. Wtem usłyszał dźwięk silników. Ku jego radości, dostrzegł samolot z namalowanymi na nim znakami, układającymi się w rekina. -''Słyszycie mnie, Żniwiarz 2?'' -Podniebny Rekin! - krzyknął do terminala. - Pięć minut spóźnienia! -''Jasne, jasne. Rusz się. Stąd nie wygląda to ciekawie.'' Joseph nie zamierzał tracić tchu na dalszą rozmowę. Spinając mięśnie, wyskoczył do przodu. Przed sobą dostrzegł zawaloną gruzami drogę. Prorok przeklął, ignorując obecność dziewczynki. Wtem przed fragment ściany został rozsadzony. -''Dawaj, dawaj!'' Maszyna zawisła w powietrzu, tuż przy dziurze, którą zrobiła. Rampa samolotu otworzyła się, a po niej kroczył pilot. Mężczyzna podszedł do jej krawędzi, wypatrując żołnierza. Ten biegł, lecz już ledwo. Systemy kombinezonu zaczęły wariować. Czuł, że nie może oddychać. Nie miał już sił. Stanął w miejscu. -''Co ty odpierdalasz?! Rusz dupę!'' -Nie mogę.... nie mogę... oddychać. Joseph obejrzał się. Fala uderzeniowa była blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko. Spojrzał na Marię. Płakała ze strachu. To koniec. Nie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. -System! Przekieruj resztki energii do mięśni lewego ramienia! - zakrzyknął. PRZEKIEROWANA Korzystając z pozostałych sił, Joseph stanął przed dziurą w ścianie. Unosząc lewą rękę, zamachnął nią, po czym rzucił Marię ku Podniebnemu Rekinowi. Zaskoczony pilot ledwo pochwycił dziewczynkę. energii - 0% Prophet spojrzał przed siebie. Spojrzenie Marii i jego spotkały się. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego smutno, z łzami w oczach. Joseph zmrużył oczy w melancholii. I zanim gruzy go przysypały, wykorzystał pozostałości swych sił do ostatniego aktu. Uśmiechnął się. Rozdział 2: Rozgrzeszenie Obecnie 8.26, ulica Słoneczna, Stickos, StickWrick 17 kwietnia, 2023 rok Turbiny ruszyły. Podniebny Rekin podniósł pułap, uciekając fali uderzeniowej. Pilot przetarł czoła, wyrażając ulgę. Po chwili jednak jego twarz, skryta pod hełmem, przyjęła ponury wyraz. Odwrócił się, by dostrzec dziewczynkę w siedzeniu, skuloną w płaczu. - Podniebny Rekin? Tu Żniwiarz 1. Znowu nie mogę połączyć się ze Żniwiarzem 2. Podaj go. - Przez głośnik wydobył się głos przywódcy żniwiarzy. Rekin nie wiedział co powiedzieć, budując ciszę w eterze. Po chwili wcisnął przycisk komunikatora i zaczął mówić. - Żniwiarz 1 - przerwał na chwilę, składając w głowie wypowiedź. - Straciliśmy go. - Co? - odezwał się zaskoczony głos. - Żniwiarz 2 nie żyje. Przepadł. Głośnik zamilkł. Rekin zamknął oczy, dając dowódcy czas, by to przełknąć. - ...a dziewczyna? - Żyje. Udało mu się ją ocalić - powiedział szczerze. - Dobrze się spisał. - Ta... Inaczej nie należałby do Żniwiarzy. Rekin uśmiechnął się smutno. - Co mam z nią zrobić? - zapytał, spoglądając ukradkiem na siedzącą za nim dziewczynkę. Była zbyt przerażona i rozgoryczona, by przysłuchiwać się jego rozmowie. - Na razie zabierz ją do punktu cywilnego. Stamtąd zostanie odeskortowana poza obręby miasta, gdy zacznie się rzeź. - Jasne. Pilot przesunął przycisk, wyłączając się z rozmowy, po czym wcisnął inny, ustawiając autopilota. Gdy system bezpiecznie objął trajektorię, Rekin podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia, wyprostował i podszedł do Marii. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, mała - zapewniał, choć wiedział, że niewiele to da. - Zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Tam będziesz mogła odpocząć, dobrze? Maria spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczyma, po czym skinęła delikatnie główką. Rekin uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, poklepał ją delikatnie po ramieniu, po czym wrócił za stery. Wiropłat zawisnął niemrawo na horyzoncie. ---- 320px|right Przejechał palcami po podłożu, a z koniuszków płynęła krew. Powieki już prawie opadły na oczy, a on czuł się śpiący. Nie, nie mógł teraz zasnąć. Gruz boleśnie miażdżył jego plecy, co chwila słyszał, jak strzelał mu kręgosłup. SYSTEMU Głos systemu odbijał się echem w jego głowie. Próbował wyczołgać się spod tej marmurowej pułapki. Niestety, bezskutecznie. SYSTEMU. BŁĄD SYSTEMU Głos nie przestawał nadawać komunikatu. "Zamknij się, wiem", powiedział w głowie. Nie miał już sił, nie mógł już walczyć. Ręce przestały stawiać opór, opadły na ziemię. Powieki przysłoniły oczy. Tracił przytomność. Nagły ból natychmiastowo go przebudził. Głośne chrupnięcie kręgosłupa sprawiło, że chciało mu się krzyczeć, niestety, nie mógł zebrać powietrza, by to zrobić. 5 ZŁAMANYCH ŻEBER, USZKODZONE 3 KRĘGI LĘDŹWIOWE, 5 PIERSIOWYCH I 2 DOLNE SZYJNE. KOŚĆ STRZAŁKOWA ZŁAMANA, KOŚĆ PISZCZELOWA NADŁAMANA. UWAGA: ŚMIERTELNE ZAGROŻENIE! Joseph syknął, nie będąc w stanie porządnie przekląć. KRWAWIENIE. WPROWADZANIE DO KRWI NANOBOTÓW LECZNICZYCH. FORMA: TROMBOCYTY. TAMOWANIE RAN Żniwiarz czuł, jak jego całe ciało staje się gorące. Krew przestała wypływać. RAN ZAKOŃCZONE. NAPRAWA USZKODZONYCH KRĘGÓW: POZA MOŻLIWOŚCIAMI. WPROWADZANIE METALOWYCH PŁYT ZASTĘPCZYCH Tym razem Josephowi wystarczyło powietrza, by krzyknąć. System kombinezonu zaczął reperować kręgosłup Propheta. Metalowe szczypce wbijały ciężkie płyty regulujące w poszczególne kręgi, zastępując skruszone kości. Joseph zacisnął palce w kałużach krwi. REGULUJĄCE: UMIESZCZONE. URUCHAMIANIE CYBERNETYCZNEGO UKŁADU NERWOWEGO. SYNTEZA UKŁADÓW. ROZPOZNANIE: OPERACJA ZAKOŃCZONA SUKCESEM. PODŁĄCZANIE DO CENTRALNEGO NARZĄDU. OPERACJA UDANA. REGENERACJA TKANEK Joseph zaczął czuć się o wiele lepiej. Jego kręgosłup przestał mu ciążyć, a ciało przestało zdawać się wiotkie. Mimo to odczuwał ukłucia i nieprzyjemne uczucie, którego nie potrafił opisać. USZKODZEŃ: ODŁAMY KAMIENNE. AKTYWACJA MODUŁU SIŁY. WZMOCNIENIE WŁÓKIEN MIĘŚNIOWYCH Mięśnie Josepha zdawały się zwiększyć. On sam poczuł ogromną moc. Zdając sobie sprawę, że kombinezon stara się mu pomóc, spróbował odrzucić gruz i wstać. Jak się okazało, kombinezon rzeczywiście obdarował go nadludzką siłą, bowiem bez trudu odrzucił sterty zniszczonego materiału, które jeszcze przed chwilą miażdżyły jego ciało. Prorok łapczywie chwytał powietrze, uprzednio nie mogąc oddychać przez zaciśnięcie klatki piersiowej. Wtem moduł został dezaktywowany, a nagły spadek siły osłabił Josepha. Mężczyzna przyklęknął na jedno kolano, oddychając głęboko. TKANEK ZAKOŃCZONA. INTEGRACJA SYSTEMÓW. ODDAWANIE KONTROLI UŻYTKOWNIKOWI: JOSEPH PROPHET. WYŚWIETLANIE HUD Nawet mimo tego, że nie miał połowy wizjera, jego pełny widok zajęły różne informacje, wyświetlone przed jego oczami. Zanim zrozumiał o co chodzi, jego odsłonięte oko zamigotało światełkami, tworzącymi świecący krąg wokół źrenicy. System połączył się z jego mózgiem, a co za tym idzie, układem nerwowym. HUD wyświetlił mu jego stan zdrowia, energię pancerza, jak również mapę cyfrową, wziętą zapewne z danych satelitarnych. Oprócz tego pojawił się wykaz modułów, którymi kombinezon mógł wzmocnić Josepha. Prorok postanowił uruchomić jeden z nich. TERMOWIZJA Widok przyjął intensywne barwy. System zaczął analizować temperaturowe promieniowanie podczerwieni, ukazując wszystko, co było źródłem ciepła, w odcieniach pomarańczy i czerwieni. Nie dostrzegł wokół nic specjalnego. Wtem jednak zauważył kilka poruszających się czerwonych kształtów. Zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. PERCEPCJI FAL DŹWIĘKOWYCH: AKTYWNA Nagle uszy Josepha zaczęły odbierać intensywny szum. Po małżowinie pociekła krew, a sam Prophet chciał wrzeszczeć z bólu. BĘBENKÓW. IZOLACJA DŹWIĘKU. NAPRAWA USZKODZONYCH ELEMENTÓW ANATOMICZNYCH Izolacja dźwięku pomogła. Joseph zaczął odbierać odległe dźwięki delikatniej. Wtem do jego uszu dobiegły głosy. - Pieprzeni Wrickanie. Zniszczyli naszą barykadę. Dowództwo jest wściekłe jak cholera. - Niech ich, kurwa, szlag trafi! - Zamknąć mordy! Eksplozja ucichła. Mogą tu dalej być. - Niby jak? Pewnie podwinęli ogony i uciekli w cholerę daleko. Raczej nie byliby tak głupi, żeby pozostać w polu rażenia. Chociaż licho ich tam wie. - Ciszej, Spykes. Zabezpieczcie perymetr. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Potem wróćcie i zgłoście się do mnie. Żadnej samowolki. Potem przejmiemy większy teren. - Ta jest. - System, potwierdź liczebność i tożsamość. W TOKU. ANALIZA ZAKOŃCZONA. NALICZONO OSIEM OBIEKTÓW. TOŻSAMOŚĆ: STICKTOWN 37,5%, STICKTOPIA 62.5% Joseph przeklął siarczyście. - System, stan uzbrojenia. BAGNET, PISTOLET M9 Prorok chwycił pistolet w dłoń i sprawdził magazynek. Pełny. Oprócz tego miał chyba jeszcze z pięć. Powinno wystarczyć. Słyszał, jak żołnierze wroga zbliżają się do jego pozycji. Odetchnął głęboko. Od zniszczonych ścian odbiło się echem charakterystyczne kliknięcie, gdy Joseph odbezpieczył broń. ---- - Spykes, zaczekaj na mnie - zawołał jego towarzysz, równając z nim krok. - Rusz dupę, Austin. Nie mamy czasu, żebyś mógł się tak wlec. Spykes był StickTopijczykiem i mówił z typowo topijskim akcentem. Jego towarzysz, Austin, pochodził zaś ze StickTown, co można było poznać po ciężkim akcentowaniu niektórych spółgłosek. Oddalili się od zniszczonej ściany. Korytarz stawał się ciemny na tym odcinku, dlatego też Spykes zapalił lampkę, przyczepioną do kałacha. To samo zrobił Austin, chociaż on trzymał w dłoniach jedynie gnata. Karabin zawieszony miał na plecach. Spykes musiał przyznać, że to cholernie nudna robota. Mieli zabezpieczyć jak najwięcej terenu i ustawić punkty zbiorcze dla armii. Ale teraz, gdy barykada została wysadzona, nie było wątpliwości, że Wrickanie i Nicksoftczycy są w tym obszarze. Cholera, a bitwa według planów miała zacząć się następnego dnia. Oddział Spykesa, pod dowództwem kaprala Vincenta, miał umieścić fortyfikacje w tym sektorze. Podobno była jeszcze druga grupa, która zajęła się zachodnią stroną. To dobrze, przynajmniej nie musieli odwalać całej roboty. Spykes przekrzywił głowę, a z karku wydobyło się głośne chrupnięcie. Austinem aż zatrzęsło. - Stary, nie hałasuj tak nagle - powiedział. - Chcesz, żebym odstrzelił ci łeb? - Jeśli tylko byś potrafił - odpowiedział zgryźliwie. StickTopijczyk miał dosyć. Gówno go obchodziła ta cała wojna. I pomyśleć, że tylko kilka dni, a zostałby oddelegowany do innej jednostki, z której mógłby z łatwością odejść. Szlag by to. Nagle gruz nienaturalnie posypał się ze ściany po lewej. Żołnierze od razu wycelowali bronią w to miejsce, przyjmując typową postawę bojową. Niektórym mogłoby się wydawać, że to tylko gruz się posypał. Ale nie zapominajmy, że jesteśmy na wojnie. Tutaj nie ma opcji, by podejrzana rzecz działa się bez powodu. - Austin - odezwał się do towarzysza. - Wezwij resztę przez komunikator. Możemy mieć towarzystwo. StickTowan początkowo nie wykazywał chęci wykonania rozkazu, ale przekonało go spojrzenie Spykesa. Zaczął coś przyciskać na komunikatorze i cichym głosem wezwał resztę drużyny. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a się stawili. Przynajmniej to robią dobrze, pomyślał Spykes. - Co jest, kurwa? Czego nie rozumiesz, do cholery, w "rozdzielić się", Spykes? - zapytał gniewnie Vincent, unosząc przy tym swego bujnego, choć siwego już, wąsa. Spykes ledwo powstrzymał się, aby nie odstrzelić mu głowy. - Z całym, kurwa, szacunkiem, panie kapralu - syknął kąśliwie. - Mieliśmy zgłaszać wszelkie nieprawidłowości. Te ściany podobno miały być cholernie solidne, nawet po eksplozji. Więc niby jak to się stało, że nagle posypało się z niej tyle gruzu? - zapytał, wskazując na sporą kupkę przemielonego betonu i innych materiałów budulcowych. Vincent tylko westchnął i gestem rozkazał dwójce żołnierzy sprawdzić najbliższe drzwi po lewej. Uzbrojeni w karabiny mężczyźni wycelowali we wnękę, zbliżając się do niej powoli. Napięcie rosło. Głucha cisza wcale nie pomagała w jego rozładowaniu. Jeden żołnierz stanął obok otworu, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, po czym gwałtownie wyskoczył przez niego, gotowy odstrzelić łeb każdemu kto był w środku. Żołnierz wyprostował się. Najwidoczniej niczego nie znalazł. Wciąż jednak będąc czujnym, sprawdził boki, ciągle celując przed siebie. Ostatecznie pojawił się znowu w korytarzu i gestem dłoni pokazał, że czysto. Nagle za nim wyskoczył jakiś kształt i przybił go do ściany, wbijając nóż w krtań. Żołnierz zaczął się dławić krwią i po chwili umarł. Napastnik zwinnie wyciągnął, jak się okazało, bagnet z trupa i uskoczył w tył przed falą pocisków. Żołnierze ustawili się w szeregu, każdy obok siebie i zaczęli ostrzeliwać agresora. Wróg jednak wykorzystał ogromny odłam ściany po prawej i skrył się z nami. Strzelcy zaczęli rozdrabniać go nabojami. Spykes syknął nerwowo, choć był też po części zadowolony. Wreszcie jakaś akcja. W każdym razie, zdołał przyjrzeć się napastnikowi. Jego całe ciało, oprócz głowy i dłoni, zakrywał jakiś płaszcz, ale mężczyzna zdołał zobaczyć pod spodem pancerz. Na łbie nosił przypinaną na sznury maskę gazową, z której wystawały szkła okularów. Właściwie to jedno szkło, drugiego nie było, Spykes stwierdził jednak, że po prostu rozbiło się, dostrzegając zresztą odłamki przy masce. Dodatkowo poruszał się zwinnie i szybko, szybciej niż normalny człowiek. Coś tu było nie tak. Mimo tylu myśli ostrzeliwał dalej pozycję wroga. ---- Joseph syknął, kryjąc się za coraz to mniejszym odłamem kamiennym. Wrogowie bezustannie ostrzeliwali jego kryjówkę, krusząc bryłę kamienia. W międzyczasie gdy obmyślał plan działania, system zaczął analizować obszar. OPCJE TAKTYCZNE. SUGEROWANE OBADANIE MOŻLIWOŚCI Prorok westchnął. I tak nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Będąc połączonym z układem systemu, myślą uruchomił procedurę. MILITARNA: WRÓG KORZYSTA Z ULEPSZONEGO KARABINU AK-20. POJEMNOŚĆ MAGAZYNKU: 40 NABOI. BADANIE ŁUSEK. PORÓWNYWANIE CZASU OSTRZAŁU. REZULTAT: POZOSTAŁO OKOŁO 15 NABOI NA KAŻDĄ BROŃ. POTRZEBA PRZEŁADOWANIA. SUGEROWANY ATAK W TRAKCIE PRZERWANIA OSTRZAŁU Joseph skinął głową, mimo, iż system nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, po czym chwycił swój pistolet i sprawdził dla pewności magazynek. Był pełny. Dobrze. Ostrzał trwał. Jeśli wierzyć obliczeniom systemu, za chwilę wrogom skończy się amunicja i będą musieli albo przeładować, albo użyć broni pobocznej. Tak czy inaczej, zajmie im to trochę czasu. Wystarczająco czasu, by kontratakować. Ostrzał ustał. STRUKTURY WŁÓKIEN KOMBINEZONU. TRYB: PANCERZ Płyty zbroi przekształciły się, tworząc zwartą strukturę obronną. Sam Prophet wyskoczył od razu zza osłony. Przyjrzał się. Wrogowie chcieli przeładować, ale widząc nadchodzącego wroga, zaczęli sięgać po gnaty. Na to Joseph nie mógł pozwolić. Wystrzelił. Dwa naboje przeszyły ciało przeciwnika. Trup padł z zaskoczeniem w oczach. Znowu pociągnął za spust, tym razem raz. Wystarczył. Nabój wbił się w głowę następnego, zabijając go na miejscu. Kolejna seria, tym razem trzech pocisków. Pancerz wroga przyjął pierwszy, lecz dwa kolejne skutecznie go spenetrowały, rozrywając tkankę mięśniową i włókna płuc. Kolejna ofiara padła martwa, wymiotując uprzednio krwią. Pozostała czwórka zdążyła sięgnąć po gnaty i rozpocząć ostrzał od nowa. Joseph syknął. Mimo, iż kombinezon zajął się uszkodzeniami, nie potrafił pozbyć się zmęczenia. Prorok był teraz o wiele mniej skuteczny. Nieważne. Niezbyt ciężkie naboje pistoletów odbijały się od pancerza, tworząc jedynie dziury na płaszczu. Żniwiarz 2 darował sobie strzelanie i sięgnął po bagnet. Wrogowie zaczęli się cofać, nie przerywając ostrzału. Joseph przyspieszył. Energia pancerza spadła do 50%. Skoczył. To było jak jedna chwila. Skok, upadek, sztych, przeszycie aorty, krew brudząca wizjer. Poczucie ciężkości za każdym razem, gdy naboje odbijały się od pancerza. KOMBINEZONU: 38% Zostało trzech. Rzucił bagnetem. Ostrze z impetem przebiło szyję kolejnej ofiary i wbiło ją w ścianę. Przez chwilę ciało miotało się w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach, ale po chwili ucichło. ENERGIA KOMBINEZONU: 21% I CIĄGLE SPADA! Ostrzał trwał dalej. Joseph sięgnął po bagnet, wyrywając go z trupiego mięsa. Nagle jeden nabój odepchnął go w przód. Prorok zarył o ścianę, rozbijając drugi okular. Odłamki szkła wbiły mu się w oko. Padł na kolano. Naboje wciąż bombardowały jego plecy, choć pancerz dalej, choć już mniej skutecznie, bronił się. ENERGIA KOMBINEZONU PONIŻEJ 10%! OSTRZAŁ ŚMIERTELNY. SUGEROWANA AKCJA: UCIECZKA! Jakby to było takie łatwe. Podniósł się. Zignorował ból. Z krzykiem na ustach odbił się od podłogi i rzucił na pobliskiego wroga. Wąsaty przeciwnik był zaskoczony, lecz nie przerywał strzelania. Nie miał nawet dokąd uciec. Ostrze bagnetu trafiło między oczy. Źrenice pomknęły ku górze, gdy ciało zaczęło drgać. Joseph szybko wysunął ostrze z truchła, pozwalając krwi trysnąć na jego płaszcz, brudząc go w czerwieni. KOMBINEZONU: 2% Rozejrzał się. Ostatni. Akurat skończyła mu się amunicja. Przeklął siarczyście, tak mocno, że nawet Joseph się skrzywił. Nieważne. Teraz była szansa. Skok. Ostatnie cięcie. Ostatni trup. KOMBINEZONU: WYCZERPANA Nagły ścisk. Joseph zachwiał się, zaskoczony utratą pancerza. Usłyszał tylko strzał. Gdy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył tylko jakiś ciemny obiekt, zasłaniający mu widok. Przez chwilę rozrywający ból. A potem... nie czuł już nic. ---- - O kurwa... O kurwa. Spykes nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej. Jedynie przyglądał się z wybałuszonymi oczami na truchło z przestrzelonym łbem. Ten trup zabił przed chwilą cały jego zespół. Cały zespół, do cholery. Gdyby był o sekundę wolniejszy, to on by teraz tak leżał. Przysiadł przy ścianie i skulił się, oddychając ciężko. Nie miał sił na nic innego. Musiał tylko odpocząć. Choćby na chwilę. Nawet nie chciał sprawdzać pulsu kogokolwiek z jego kompanów. Widział jak ten mutant ich zabijał. Nie było na co liczyć. Oczy mu się kleiły. Cholera, nie teraz. A co jeśli było ich więcej? Zresztą, walić. I tak nie miał sił na ucieczkę, a samym gnatem nie da rady przeciwko czemuś takiemu, zwłaszcza jeśli miało przyjść kolejne. Jeśli ma umrzeć, to przynajmniej umrze w przyjemnym, choć trochę twardym, śnie. Powieki przysłoniły mu widok, a głowa opadła. Pistolet wypadł z ręki i uderzył z grzechotem o podłogę. Zasnął. ---- Obudził się gwałtownie. Zimny pot spływał z jego czoła. Rozejrzał się. Choć wzrok miał zamazany, nie będąc jeszcze odpowiednio przebudzonym, rozpoznał scenerię. A więc nie umarł. Zaczął się śmiać wniebogłosy, po czym westchnął. Podniósł się, chowając gnata do kabury przy pasie, i zaczął rozciągać. Chrupnięcia kości ożywiły go do reszty. Odetchnął głęboko. Po czym nagle rozszerzył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. A raczej czego nie widział. Jego kamraci, a raczej ich trupy, leżały tam gdzie powinny. Lecz w miejscu spoczynku truchła tamtego mutanta została tylko krwawa plamka na podłodze. Spykes przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zaklął. Spojrzał na zegarek. 10.25. Przeleżał tak gdzieś z 2 godziny. - Jasna cholera... - wymsknęło mu się. Musiał to zameldować dowództwu. Prezydent nie będzie zadowolony. Zresztą, gówno go to obchodziło. To już nie będzie jego zmartwienie. Zapewne zostanie wysłany do innej jednostki. To też nie stanowiło dla niego różnicy. Nie przywiązał się do tej grupy, a dowódcy praktycznie nienawidził. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył go widok przebitej czaszki Vincenta. Szkoda mu tylko było Austina, wydawał się w porządku. No ale cóż, na wojnie każdy ponosi straty. Westchnął głęboko. Zebrał broń i amunicję swoich martwych kompanów, po czym ruszył drogą powrotną do bazy StickTopii, bacznie obserwując zakamarki. ---- ZASOBÓW KRWI: ZAKOŃCZONA. NAPRAWA USZKODZONYCH FRAGMENTÓW MÓZGU: UKOŃCZONA W 73%. UŻYTKOWNIK NIEZDOLNY DO FUNKCJONOWANIA. PRZEJĘCIE SYSTEMU. AUTOKONTROLA Kombinezon przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Josepha i ruszył biegiem przed siebie, przeskakując pomiędzy zawalonymi piętrami. Budynek wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz runąć. "Joseph" przyspieszył i skoczył wysoko, wzmacniając mięśnie stóp. Wylądował na którymś piętrze z rzędu. Ruszył naprzód i przebił się przez okno. Na szczęście budynek obok był niższy i Żniwiarz wylądował na dachu, turlając się niekontrolowanie przez jego powierzchnię. W końcu zatrzymał się. KOMBINEZONU: 0%. STAN ORGANIZMU: WYCIEŃCZONY. ŚMIERTELNE ZAGROŻENIE. ZALECANA PRZERWA W CELU ODZYSKANIA ENERGII. URUCHAMIANIE TRYBU HIBERNACYJNEGO. CZAS UŚPIENIA: 10 GODZIN Kombinezon ruszył jeszcze ciałem do skrzyni wentylacji, po czym przysiadł przy niej i uruchomił wspomniany tryb. System uśpił ciało i kombinezon, gasząc symbolicznie światła na wypustkach pancerza. Tymczasem słońce uniosło się już nad budynki, symbolizując początek dnia. Rozdział 3: Żal za grzechy 20.26, ulica Słoneczna, Stickos, StickWrick 17 kwietnia, 2023 rok Joseph otworzył oczy. Blask światła oślepił go na chwilę. Złapał się za obolałą głowę i mruknął przeciągle. Z trudnością podniósł się, choć przy wyprostowaniu jego postura została zachwiana i ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. - Gdzie ja... Co się-- Wtem przypomniał sobie. Upadek. Walka. Kula w głowie. Ciemność. Nagły napływ wspomnień sprawił, że stracił równowagę i padł na ziemię, tuż przy wentylacji. Momentalnie dotknął swojego czoła, w poszukiwaniu dziury. Nie było jej. Zaskoczony zaczął macać miejsce domniemanej rany, ale zwyczajnie jej nie było. Nie rozumiejąc co się stało, zauważył, że ciężko oddycha. Uspokoił się i odetchnął głęboko, jakby wypuszczając z płuc wszystkie troski. - System, co się stało? System nie odpowiadał. - Powtarzam: co się stało? Dalej nic. - System, do cholery, co się stało?! Wypustki na pancerzu zalśniły. FRAGMENTÓW MÓZGU. KONIECZNA NAPRAWA. HIBERNACJA OBIEKTU NA 10 GODZIN. REPARACJA JEDNOSTKI W TRAKCIE HIBERNACJI. - Coś ty mi zrobił? - warknął, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w sumie odzywa się do komputera. CIĘ ŻOŁNIERZU. TERAZ WSTAWAJ I WALCZ. 320px|left Zaskoczony bezpośrednim komunikatem systemu, Joseph podświadomie wykonał rozkaz. Podniósł się i spojrzał na siebie. Płaszcz, pokrywający pancerz, został rozerwany podczas walki i teraz Prorok przyglądał się kombinezonowi w pełnej jego okazałości. Pierwszą warstwą zbroi był cienki i elastyczny materiał, który pokrywał całe ciało aż po szyję. Prophet nie pamietał jego nazwy, ale wbrew pozorom był niesamowicie wytrzymały, z łatwością znosząc kilka kul. Na nim dopiero nałożone były elementy pancerza, zbudowane z różnych stopów metalu, które razem uzyskały ogromną twardość i odporność. W wypustkach pancerza ustawione były lampy, które lśniły zielonkawym światłem. Joseph zacisnął pięści, sprawdzając siłę ramion. Później uniósł i wygiął nogi w kolanie, wpierw lewą, a potem prawą, by sprawdzić ich stan. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku. - Potrzebuję broni. TERENU W POSZUKIWANIU WYPOSAŻENIA. - Skanuj, skanuj. Tymczasem ja się rozejrzę. Mówiąc to, wybrał moduł szybkości i zwiększył siłę nóg, po czym ruszył przed siebie i wyskoczył przed krańcem dachu, wybijając się na nieosiągalne dla normalnego człowieka wysokości. Ale on już nie był normalnym człowiekiem. Nie do końca. Skoczył do góry i przebił się przez szyby kolejnego wieżowca, dostając się do środka jednego z pięter. Widząc, że energia spada, wyłączył moduł szybkości i zaczął biec w normalnej prędkości. ZAKOŃCZONE. REZULTATY. Można by powiedzieć, że w oczach Josepha pojawił się ekran dotyczący wyników skanowania. Przed widokiem ukazała mu się mapa okolicy, a na niej pulsujące punkty, które oznaczały broń. Biała strzałka pokazywała jego pozycję. Joseph mruknął. Cztery punkty, usytuowane razem, poruszały się. Ludzie, pomyślał. - System. Podaj mi dokładną odległość od wybranych punktów - powiedział, zaznaczając myślą cztery pulsujące kropki. METRÓW. Zmrużył oczy. Niedaleko. - System, przeprowadź dokładniejszy skan. Cel: istoty żywe. SKANOWANIE... Joseph wyskoczył przez okno i, wciąż używając zamplifikowanej mocy nóg, odbił się od szklanej ściany wieżowca i przeleciał nad przepaścią dwóch budynków. Lądując na dachu drugiego, zaczął biec w kierunku swoich celów. ---- Laurence odetchnął głośno. Zrobiło się dosyć chłodno, pomyślał. Spojrzał za siebie. Szli gęsiego, w równych odstępach. Za nim szedł Nolan, potem Luck, a tyły ubezpieczał Marcus. Przemierzali właśnie ulicę Wysoką, prostopadłą do Słonecznej. Luck nerwowo rozglądał się na boki, a Marcus co jakiś czas patrzył za siebie, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś ich śledzi. - Spokojnie, panowie. Jeszcze pół godziny do zbiórki. Sprawdzimy Wysoką i lecimy do punktu zbiorczego, jak zaplanowano - powiedział do nich. - Nolan, łapiesz jakiś sygnał? - Nic. Cisza w eterze - mruknął niespokojnie. - Cholera, gdzie oni są? - Jakieś zakłócenia? - Nie wydaje mi się - zaprzeczył. - To tak jakby wszystko... umarło. Laurence zmrużył oczy. Nie podobało mu się to, w żadnym stopniu. Zgodnie z wytycznymi, Żniwiarze mieli zniszczyć artylerię wroga, a potem sprawdzić jeszcze kilka ulic i udać się na dach szpitala na Słonecznej. Tymczasem nie znaleźli żadnej artylerii, napotkali barykadę, a potem jeszcze ten wybuch. Marcus ledwo nie zdążył odpalić swoich ładunków, a nastąpiła inna eksplozja. Laurence i jego drużyna ledwo uszli z życiem. W przeciwieństwie do Josepha... Żniwiarz 1 bluzgnął ciężko. Cała ta sytuacja kosztowała go jednego człowieka, i to jeszcze zanim zaczęła się walka. Był wściekły na dowództwo, był wściekły na siebie. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak to się stało. Wojna niesie za sobą ofiary, to fakt. Ale przecież nikt nie walczył, i nikt nie musiał umierać. - Szefie! - Z zadumy wyrwał go Nolan. - Odbieram jakiś sygnał. Nie mogę nic zrozumieć, straszne zakłócenia, ale jednak coś mam. - To nasi? Nolan powciskał coś na swojej konsoli na przedramieniu, co jakiś czas naciskał na słuchawkę, starając się coś zrozumieć, a w końcu syknął. - Nie. Laurence zacisnął brwi. - Daleko? Nolan przełknął ślinę. - Nie. Sto metrów od naszej pozycji. Sygnał jest coraz silniejszy - zbliżają się. Żniwiarz 1 również syknął. - Czwórka, piątka, budynek po prawej, wyważone drzwi i okna bez szyb - powiedział, wskazując dłonią. - Nolan, ty ze mną. Cała trójka skinęła głowami, po czym rozdzielili się według rozkazu. Luck i Marcus szybko wbiegli do środka budynku i obstawili wspomniane okna, Laurence zaś, wraz z Nolanem, zajął pozycję na wraku samochodu, celując przez stłuczone szyby. - Utrzymywać kontakt radiowy - powiedział przez komunikator. - Zakodować sygnał. - Zrozumiałem. - Z słuchawki usłyszał szept Lucka. - I jak, Nolan? - Ta, są coraz bliżej. Sygnał na przestrzeni 70 metrów. - Informuj - rzucił krótko, po czym spojrzał przez celownik optyczny, oczekując celu. - 60 metrów. Laurence zmrużył jedno oko, spoglądając w przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkami. - 50 metrów. Odbezpieczył karabin. Nolan skupił wzrok, starając się dostrzec szczegóły w tej czerni, zupełnie zapominając, że jego wizjer może mu w tym pomóc. - 40 metrów. Wtem zaczęli słyszeć kroki. - 30 metrów. Pojawili się. Było ich czterech. Szli równym tempem, każdy z nich dzierżył w dłoniach karabin, bądź strzelbę. - System, identyfikuj - szepnął Żniwiarz 1. ŻOŁNIERZE ZJEDNOCZONYCH SIŁ STICKTOPII I STICKTOWN. ZAGROŻENIE: WYSOKIE. - Specyfika zagrożenia? EMP. WYSOCE NIEBEZPIECZNA DLA SYSTEMÓW TEGO PANCERZA. ZALECANA OSTROŻNOŚĆ. Laurence przeklął siarczyście i uruchomił komunikator. - Potwierdziliśmy tożsamość celów. Wszyscy to wrogowie. Mają broń EMP. - Ta, wiemy. Sami to sprawdziliśmy. Co teraz? - Nie atakować. Czekać na sygnał. - Przyjąłem. Tymczasem wrodzy żołnierze zaczynali się zbliżać. Nagle stanęli w miejscu. Laurence wyjrzał zza celownika optycznego i spojrzał zaintrygowany. Wtem jeden z nich wskazał ręką budynek, w którym kryli się Marcus i Luck. Ku przerażeniu Laurenca, drugi żołnierz wycelował w tamtą stronę. - Luck, Marcus, uciekajcie stamtąd - powiedział, tak władczo, na ile pozwalał mu szept. - Co? O czym ty mówi--'' Komunikat został przerwany szumem, gdy nieprzyjaciel ostrzelał parter budynku. Po chwili dołączyła do niego pozostała dwójka. Jedynie ten, który wskazał pozycję, nie zaczął strzelać, za to rozglądał się po okolicy. W końcu jego wzrok utkwił w samochodzie, za którym kryli się Laurence i Nolan. - Do ataku - rozkazał Laurence, po czym wyskoczył zza samochodu. Poleciały pierwsze kule Żniwiarzy. Naboje przeszyły nieprzyjaciela, który stał najbardziej po lewej Laurenca. Truchło padło na ziemię, strzelając jeszcze w pośmiertnych drgawkach. Zaskoczeni żołnierze Sticktopii i StickTown zmienili cel i zaczęli strzelać do biegnących Żniwiarzy. Nolan wystrzelił dwa razy, ale pancerz przeciwnika wytrzymał. Wróg szybko przeszedł do kontrataku i posłał jeden pocisk EMP w jego kierunku. Energia rozprzestrzeniła się po pancerzu Nolana, paraliżując go wewnątrz systemów. Znieruchomiały Żniwiarz padł na ziemię. Laurence syknął gniewnie i dalej strzelał. Niestety, trzeci z wrogich żołnierzy, ten, który wskazywał kierunek, użył energetycznej tarczy na nadgarstku, by osłonić swych sojuszników przed ostrzałem. Zanim Laurence mógł obmyślić jakiś plan, skończyła mu się amunicja w magazynku. Przeklinając z wściekłości, nawet nie zdążył sięgnąć po kolejnego. Pocisk EMP skutecznie go od tego powstrzymał. Przywódca Żniwiarzy runął z hukiem, turlając się po twardej ziemi. Laurence ostatkiem sił uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wroga. Nieprzyjaciel, który wskazał ich położenie, podszedł do niego i nachylił się nad nim. Dopiero teraz Żniwiarz 1 zauważył, że wrogi żołnierz nosił podobny pancerz do modelu Breeze V6. - ''Witamy na froncie - zabrzmiał metaliczny głos. - StickWrick? Nicksoft? Laurence milczał. Wróg westchnął, jakby ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym wyciągnął pistolet i wymierzył w głowę Nolana. Żniwiarz 3 spojrzał nerwowo na wymierzoną broń, po czym jego wzrok skierował się w stronę kapitana. Zmuszając pancerz do ruchu, skinął głową w akcie zaszczytu. Strzał. Niewstrzymywana już żadną wolą życia, martwa głowa Nolana opadła na ziemię. Jego oczy, lśniące pod wizjerem, były szeroko otwarte i powoli umierały, gdy duch odchodził od ciała. Laurence zaczął szybciej oddychać, nie mogąc uzbierać powietrza na krzyk. - Przyprowadźcie pozostałą dwójkę - odezwał się pusty głos. Dwaj żołnierze udali się do zrujnowanego budynku i po chwili przynieśli sparaliżowanych Lucka i Marcusa. Siłą zmusili ich do padnięcia na kolana. Widząc martwego Nolana, wzburzyli się. - Niech was, kurwa, szlag trafi! - ryknął Marcus. - Najpierw trafi ciebie. Opancerzony wróg przyłożył lufę do czoła Żniwiarza 5 i wystrzelił. Pocisk wbił się w czaszkę i rozerwał potylicę, uwalniając taflę krwi i resztki mózgu na zewnątrz. - Ja pierdolę, ja pierdolę... - jęczał Luck. Nieprzyjaciel w pancerzu wymierzył i w niego. Na początku Żniwiarz 4 zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na własną śmierć, ale po chwili otworzył je i rzucił wrogowi najgroźniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie go było stać. Wrogi żołnierz tylko parsknął. Wtem usłyszeli za sobą stłumiony jęk i gruchot. Gdy się odwrócili, zobaczyli jednego ze swoich towarzyszy, leżącego na ziemi w poszerzającej się kałuży krwi. Nad nim stała tajemnicza postać w szarawym pancerzu. Jej oczy lśniły dziką zielenią. Rękawicę miał utopioną w brunatnej krwi. Spojrzenie nieznajomego ryczało wściekłością i żądzą mordu, a zarazem było stonowane i niepokojąco obojętne. - Zabić go - wydał rozkaz opancerzony przeciwnik. Pozostała dwójka wrogich żołnierzy zaczęła ostrzał ze stłumionej broni. Nieznajomy napastnik szybko dobył karabinu nieboszczyka i odpowiedział ogniem, strzelając w biegu. W przeciągu chwili jeden z dwójki żołnierzy został spenetrowany gradem kul i padł trupem na ziemię. Widząc, że skończyła mu się amunicja, nieznajomy odrzucił karabin i rzucił się do przodu, by skrócić dystans, unikając przy okazji kul. Ostatni strzelający z rykiem kontynuował ostrzał, a gdy i jemu zabrakło naboi, odrzucił karabin i szybko chwycił pistolet w dłoń. Gdy się wyprostował, by ponownie wymierzyć, napastnik zacisnął dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka i wyprostował rękę. Zdenerwowany żołnierz wystrzelił. Kula wbiła się w czoło nieznajomego, a impet odrzucił całą głowę na bok. Strzelec zaśmiał się nerwowo, wierząc, że go zabił. Wtem jednak napastnik nienaturalnym ruchem odwrócił głowę z powrotem w jego kierunku. Po nosie spływała mu krew, która wylewała się z dziury wlotowej. Jego oczy zalśniły jeszcze mocniej. Wyłamał żołnierzowi rękę. Ranny, padł na ziemię z krzykiem, próbując wstawić rękę z powrotem w staw. Nie udało mu się tego jednak zrobić, bowiem po chwili nieznajomy z całych sił kopnął go w głowę. Górna część łba, wraz z mózgiem, oderwała się pod wpływem impetu, i odleciała w dal. Dolna część wypuściła fontannę krwi, a martwe ciało upadło ciężko na ziemię. Laurence patrzył na tę masakrę z niedowierzaniem. Ruchy nieznajomego były tak szybkie i precyzyjne, że trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Nawet ten zaawansowany pancerz, który nosił, nie mógł mu na coś takiego pozwolić. Rozejrzał się. Luck ze stresu stracił przytomność i padł na ziemię. Wróg w pancerzu patrzył z zaskoczeniem na zaistniałą sytuację, nie ruszając się nawet o krok. Tajemniczy napastnik wyprostował się i zaczął zbliżać do ostatniego żywego przeciwnika. Spłaszczona kula wypadła z jego czoła, a dziura zagoiła się. Gdy przeszedł obok Laurenca, kapitan Żniwiarzy rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu i podążył wzrokiem za nieznajomym, który powolnym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do wroga w pancerzu. Nie. Nie "nieznajomym". - Joseph? Słysząc swoje imię, Prophet spojrzał ukradkiem zza pleców. Jego zielone ślepie nie wyrażało żadnych uczuć. To prawie jak... To prawie jakby był maszyną. - Czym ty jesteś do cholery? - zabrzmiał po raz kolejny metaliczny głos wroga w pancerzu. Tym razem jednak zdawał się być zniekształcony przez strach i zdenerwowanie. Maszyna nie odpowiedziała. Zanim wrogi żołnierz mógł zareagować, znalazła się tuż przy nim i ścisnęła jego szyję. Zaskoczony wróg przez chwilę nie mógł zareagować, jednak po chwili uruchomił tarczę energetyczną i trzasnął nią maszynę po twarzy. Maszyna zwolniła uścisk, ale nie upadła. Nieprzyjaciel wykorzystał to i dobył gnata, po czym posłał serię w jej kierunku. Maszyna zasłoniła się rękoma, a naboje wbiły jej się w kości. Wykorzystując przejście przeciwnika w defensywę, wróg w pancerzu zaczął się cofać, a gdy już był na bezpiecznej według niego odległości, zaprzestał ostrzału i uciekł. Laurence'a jednak to nie obchodziło. Cały czas wpatrywał się w Josepha, który zaczął wyciągać naboje z ramion, nawet nie krzywiąc się z bólu. Gdy już skończył, rozejrzał się, jakby skanował okolice, po czym podniósł Lucka jednym ramieniem i podszedł do sparaliżowanego lidera Żniwiarzy. Ten tylko uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dalej patrzył tym pustym spojrzeniem. JESZCZE NIE KONIEC, ŻOŁNIERZU. WSTAWAJ. Metaliczny głos zabrzmiał mu echem w głowie, gdy świadomość zaczynała osuwać się na dno, do bezkresnej czeluści zapomnienia. Niczym ostatni dzwon, rozkaz maszyny zadzwonił mu raz jeszcze, zanim Laurence stracił przytomność. ---- Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Ostatnia Godzina